


And I Can Bind You With No Ties

by thereisafire



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisafire/pseuds/thereisafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to be restrained. Kirk is an opportunist. Spock doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Can Bind You With No Ties

_And I can bind you with no ties   
And lease time, and watch you fall._ \- "All Fired Up", Interpol

\---

It started off fairly innocuously.

On a mission, Kirk had grabbed Spock's wrists and ordered him not to do anything "seemingly logical to you, but really stupid to everyone else".

Spock didn't think that anyone had noticed the way that he tensed up and inhaled sharply at that action.

But when Kirk pulled his hands away, Spock noticed a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

  
\---

There were more incidents, of course. That was not the only one.

Spock had opted to take an extra shift, only to be forcibly dragged back to his quarters by Kirk, who muttered curses about "pointy-eared bastards" that "took their sleep-deprived crankiness out on everyone".

He supposed he must have been more tired than he surmised, because his hand went limp in Kirk's grasp and he couldn't bring himself to object.

\---

A week of incidental touches and Spock was on edge, seeking refuge in a barely-visited part of the ship. His cock was constantly hard, anticipating the next time Kirk would clasp his shoulder in a harsh grip and congratulate him on doing a good job, which was his latest excuse for touching Spock inappropriately.

It was against decorum, but it would have been unseemly to bring it up, particularly when Kirk's renewed friendliness to Spock had a good effect on morale. He had noticed Uhura and McCoy smiling at each other whenever Kirk did that.

Spock noticed he was flushed at the thought of the next touch. He leaned against the wall, trying to hold it together until he could retire to his quarters and take care of the problem on his own.

Just then, he heard footsteps. It was Kirk, swaggering like he owned the world.

He was approaching. Spock tried to ready a plausible excuse for being there.

"I know what you want, Spock," Kirk said, grinning like he knew a secret. "Well, actually, I've known for a week, but I tried to give you time to get to grips with it."

"I am unaware of what you are referring to, Captain."

"I'm all out of patience. And I can't restrain you with my hands if I want to do you properly, so the restraints are in my room," Kirk stated baldly.

Spock decided that it would be futile to pretend any longer, especially when Kirk had a good probability of satisfying his urges so he could focus again. The previous week had affected his job performance negatively.

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you check them against Vulcan strength?"

"They'll hold."

\---

In Kirk's quarters, Kirk had searched high and low for the restraints before finally finding them under a pile of laundry. Spock couldn't even bring himself to critique Kirk's lack of organisational skills, as his breath had quickened at the sight of the restraints. He heeded Kirk's order to divest himself of his clothing.

Kirk instructed Spock on how to place his limbs, and Spock complied. He was grateful that Kirk did not mention how aroused he appeared, it would have made the situation more awkward than it already was.

Kirk clicked the restraints into place around Spock's wrists, placing Spock into a spread-eagle position on the bed.

Spock struggled against the restraints with all his strength, then went limp, satisfied that they would hold him. He almost felt...secure, knowing that if he showed any undue signs of emotion, the restraints would prevent him from harming his partner.

"Comfortable?"

"I am not in any physical discomfort from the restraints."

"That's good, because you might not like the next part," Kirk warned. "If you really can't take it, just say 'red' and we'll stop."

Spock closed his eyes, bracing himself. The blindfold was tightened.

His awareness narrowed to the sensation of air on his bare skin. Warmer air puffed at his face meant that Kirk was there, but what could he be doing?

The first touch of a feather on the pointed tip of his ear made all Spock's thoughts dissipate. The restraints creaked as Kirk progressed to teasing his nipples.

Spock couldn't control his whimpers. He couldn't predict which part of his body the feather would land on and the uncertainty was driving him out of his mind. When Kirk chuckled and moved the feather to the slit of his cock, teasing it as it dripped with pre-cum, he struggled against the restraints in an effort to get more stimulation.

"You aren't getting anything unless I want it, Spock."

Spock mewled as Kirk breathed in his ear. This loss of emotional control was unexpected, as was the way his body felt flushed. He tried to shift in order to ease the discomfort of his crotch, but the restraints held tight, and the feather wandered down to his testicles.

Spock let out a keening noise as Kirk toyed with his testicles, abandoning the feather only to replace it with a gentle touch, trailing his fingertips across Spock's crotch. Just as Spock was about to attempt to grind his crotch against Kirk's hands in mute pleading desperation, Kirk diverted his touch to Spock's inner thighs.

"I know why you want this. You want to lose control. You want someone stronger than you to take it from you."

Spock was getting increasingly desperate, letting out higher-pitched noises.

"But you can't bear it, can you? You don't want to actually show how much you want to lose control, that would be too _human_. So you thought being tied down would prevent you from showing how much you wanted a _person_ to take control from you. It would be the restraints all along."

Kirk drew away from Spock.

"If you want to come, you're going to have to beg for it, or give me the safeword so you can go and...satisfy your own needs. Your call."

Spock couldn't think. Even the circulation of the air in the room was too much, stimulating his bare skin. Everything felt more sensitive then. He could feel the restraints cutting into his wrists and ankles as he pulled against them, but he knew he couldn't get free unless Kirk wanted him to.

The thought of that made him feel a surge of emotion.

He'd been trying to suppress it, but it was too much. He couldn't come unless he gave in or gave up, and he didn't know which to pick, and he needed stimulation to come. He was on the edge, but needed Kirk's help.

His head actually _hurt_ from the dilemma, feeling needy and desperate for Kirk's touch but also unwilling to admit how much he wanted it. Admitting to feelings went against what he'd learnt all this time.

Tears started seeping from his eyes. He couldn't control his emotions any more, he was too open for that, and all he wanted was Kirk to take control of him and satisfy his _neediness_, his burning hunger to have someone be stronger than him for once. Someone he wouldn't be afraid of breaking.

Or he could stop this, this unsavoury outpouring of human emotion, with one word.

He opened his mouth.

"Please. Take control of me."

"You only had to ask," Kirk smirked. He trailed his fingers on Spock's balls, making Spock gasp and jerk and make tiny involuntary pleading noises.

God, he was so out of control he didn't even know he was doing it. Kirk decided to test a theory, and put his index finger into Spock's gasping, wet lips. Spock moaned around it and sucked on it, sending a hot surge of pleasure to Kirk's groin.

Spock whimpered hungrily.

"_Please!_ I need...ah..."

The sentence was interrupted by Kirk's hand gripping his cock.

"What do you need, Spock? You just have to tell me. Come on. Say it."

Spock was so incoherent at that point that he couldn't articulate thoughts properly.

"Please, I need..._you._"

Kirk grinned, and started stroking.

Spock was already overstimulated and horny, and didn't last long, spurting onto Kirk's hand.

Kirk looked at Spock's taut body, lying spreadeagle on his bed, drenched in sweat, blindfolded and panting. He didn't think Spock could have put a coherent thought together at that moment, his whole body was limp and relaxed.

He reached for his cock, and began stroking. It didn't take him long either, and he gasped as he came.

Kirk wiped his hand off, took off Spock's blindfold and began to undo the restraints.

Spock whimpered at the loss of pressure on his wrists and ankles. His eyes fluttered open, his pupils completely blown. There was a slight smile on his face. Clearly he hadn't quite regained control yet.

Kirk pulled Spock's limp body onto his lap, stroking his sweaty back.

He tentatively pressed a finger on Spock's jugular vein, causing Spock to moan involuntarily.

He'd remember that spot for next time.

Maybe he wouldn't even need the cuffs.


End file.
